


The Confession

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry disagrees with Severus' career choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant.
> 
> **Warnings** : Er, slightly blasphemous? *ducks*
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : celibacy
> 
> **Author's notes** : There prolly are not enough 'Hail Marys' in the world to grant you penance after reading this. You have been warned.   
> Many thanks to my fabulous beta-reader, Sevfan for her assistance. This fic was inspired by an offhand comment in chat by Dementordelta. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Confession

~

The interior of the church was cool and dim, flickering candles and the occasional beam of sunlight coming through a stained-glass window providing the only light. 

After the last petitioner left the old-fashioned confessional shaking his head and muttering, Harry straightened up from his spot on the cool marble wall. 

It looked like everyone else who was there for confession that day was in the other line - apparently Father ‘Smith’s’ confessions were not too popular with the parishioners. _Imagine that._ With a smirk, Harry slid into the empty stall and waited. 

“I presume you are here to confess?” 

The smoky baritone was the same and Harry squelched his elation and tried to sound calm. “Yes, Father, I am. Bless me, for I have sinned.”

“How long has it been since your last confession?” 

Harry smiled. “Years, Father. In fact, you could say that I haven’t confessed any of these sins to anyone in a long time.” 

“Very well. Proceed.” Was that a waver in his voice? 

“I’ve been having a lot of impure thoughts, Father.”

The priest coughed. “That is natural for a man of your age.” 

“Actually, I'm older than I sound.” Harry heard the priest shifting in the attached booth. “People always think I’m younger than I am.”

“Indeed.”

“Yeah.” Harry leaned against the grill and began to talk. “There was a man, you see. He was a professor of mine, and I started having... _those_ thoughts about him when I got to about fifteen or sixteen. He was just so...sexy that I couldn’t help it.”

The priest cleared his throat. “Such thoughts are certainly sinful, but as you have not acted upon them--”

“Oh, but I did, Father. At least I tried.” Harry pressed his lips to the grill and continued, tone husky. “I had a cloa... I'm very good at, um, sneaking into places, so I used to slip into his dun-- er rooms and watch him at night.” 

“You broke into his rooms?” 

Harry grinned. “Mmmhm. I used to watch him wank. It was so hot. He had this way of arching up into his hand that just made me want to--”

“I do not need details.” Did the priest sound a bit choked? Harry bit his inner cheek. 

“Sorry. Right. Anyway, when I was about to go off on a...leave school, I went to him and...offered myself, but he refused.” Harry sighed. “I think he thought I was confusing gratitude for interest.”

“Perhaps you were. Or perhaps he is not a homosexual.” 

“Oh, I know he wanted me. The way he used to look at me made me so hard that--” Harry shook his head. “As for me being confused...No, definitely not. I wanted him, still do, actually. If he were here I would crawl between his thighs, spread his legs, undo his flies and then show him what I could do with my mouth other than irritate him.”

There was a long moment of silence. “Then perhaps it is a good thing that he is not here. These are grave sins, my son. For your penance I suggest you start with--”

“I’m not done, Father.” Harry closed his eyes and gathered his courage. He was clearly going to have to show him. “There’s one more thing.”

“What is that?” 

“ _Exolvere monenium*._ ” There was a shimmer and the two separate compartments became one, the wall separating them having dissolved. Harry licked his lips. “I’m going to suck you off.” 

The priest’s face was shrouded in shadow, his features indistinct, but Harry would recognise that nose anywhere. “How dare you--?”

Dropping to his knees, Harry pushed the priest’s knees apart, nuzzling the cloth-covered erection that act revealed. “I dare because you left me, you git,” Harry muttered, hands busy with Severus’ flies. “I saved your life when Nagini bit you, stabilized you, and then when I returned you were gone.” 

“You...were supposed to think I was dead, brat.” Severus’ head had fallen back to hit the wall of the booth.

“I knew you weren’t.” Harry’s mouth was watering as Severus’ distinct scent hit his nose. “I’ve been searching for you for four years.”

“And now you’ve found me...Merlin!” Severus groaned as Harry finally touched flesh. 

“You’re wet,” Harry whispered. “Good.” 

A long-fingered hand slid through his hair, pulling his face closer to Severus’ uncovered cock. “If I am it’s your fault, you need to fix it.”

“Will you absolve me if I do?” Harry asked cheekily. 

Severus glared down at him. “I'll consider it.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry sucked the tip of Severus’ prick and moaned as the familiar bitter-sour flavour flooded his mouth. Merlin, he had missed this. “Mmm.”

“You’ve...improved,” Severus choked out, his hips now thrusting shallowly. “Been practicing?” 

Sucking hard, Harry pulled off until he had only the very tip of Severus’ cock in his mouth. Sliding his tongue around the crown, he gently probed the slit, closing his eyes as Severus clutched his head and bucked into his mouth. 

Next, he traced the fat vein under Severus’ prick, smiling when Severus began whispering curses. 

The booth was shaking rhythmically, it really wasn’t built for such activities, but Harry didn’t care. All he wanted was to remind Severus of what he’d left behind. 

Severus was not a quiet man and when he came, he grunted loudly, shoving his prick deep in Harry’s mouth before spurting down his throat. 

Harry swallowed it all, pulling off only when Severus gasped, “Stop!” 

Licking his lips, Harry looked up at Severus, just able to make out his sated expression in the dim light. Eyes locked with Severus’, he reached for his trousers and undid them. 

“Come here,” Severus growled. 

Harry didn’t have to be told twice. He scrambled up onto Severus’ lap, burying his face in Severus’ neck as long, agile fingers slid around his erection. “Idiot,” Severus mouthed against his cheek. “I can’t believe you did this.” 

“I...fuck that feels good...had to find you.” Harry turned his head, his lips grazing Severus’ ear. “I knew it would be like this.” 

“Furtive and cramped?” Severus asked as his hand, his _fantastic_ hand, pumped Harry’s shaft up and down. As he spoke he slowed to a torturous pace.

“Fucking hot and bloody brilliant.” Harry, eyes at half mast, couldn’t seem to catch his breath. “Please--”

Severus sped up but only infinitesimally. “What made you think I would welcome you, welcome this?” he hissed.

“You want me, I want you, the war’s over, Voldemort’s dead, and I want my bloody reward,” Harry babbled, clutching Severus’ shoulders as he tried to arch into Severus’ fist. 

“Greedy brat.” Severus turned his head, capturing Harry’s mouth with his just as his hand twisted just so--

Harry screamed into Severus’ mouth as he pumped his seed all over Severus’ hand and vestments. And as he shuddered through his orgasm, Severus held him fast.

When he caught his breath, Harry’s face was resting against Severus’ shoulder; Severus’ hand was sticky with Harry’s come. “You realise my cover is completely blown and I can never again show my face in this church?” Severus murmured. Harry noted he didn’t seem that upset.

With a laugh, Harry stood, pulling Severus with him. The space was small, so they virtually fell out of the confession booth and into the church. The church where several dozen parishioners were standing around, all of whom were staring at a dishevelled Harry and Severus.

“You know, I’m afraid you’re right about your cover,” Harry said, dragging Severus past the disapproving parishioners and towards the exit. “Guess that means you’ll have to come back with me.”

“I had such a quiet life,” Severus lamented. “So much for time for study and research.”

Harry stopped and pulled Severus into a snog that made several parishioners faint. Drawing back, he grinned. “Sorry, but I just don't think you're cut out for a life of celibacy.” 

~

Fin

*Dissolve the walls.


End file.
